TRIALS OF MOTHERHOOD, I
by ULYFERAL
Summary: Feral finds motherhood harder than being Chief Enforcer of Megakat City. SWAT Kats and Tailspin crossover, a story on the triplets. Based on an MPREG story.


**THE TRIALS OF MOTHERHOOD**

Author's Note: One of my readers wanted some more tales about my SWAT Kats/Tailspin world (Reference: 'The Tiger's Mate') so here is a little story about motherhood.

A quiet Sunday at Enforcer Headquarters...

The desk sergeant looked up and was surprised to see Commander Feral enter and cross the lobby for the elevators. His appearance on a weekend wasn't that unusual what was different were the three kittens trooping after him.

Commander Feral was dressed casually in dark slacks and polo shirt. The kittens were striking. They had their father's yellow and black striped fur and their mother's ebony hair. The Commander had never brought the kittens to Headquarters before and all eyes watched as they boarded an elevator.

"Aren't they cute?" The desk sergeant said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, they sure are. Wonder why the Commander brought them today?" A nearby processing officer commented.

"Don't know. Maybe they begged him to come while he did some paperwork?!" The Desk Sergeant answered, shrugging his shoulders.

In the elevator...

"Casimir don't touch the buttons." Feral warned his biggest triplet.

"This feels weird, mama." Kiara said excitedly. (The elevator moved faster than the one at Khan Towers.)

"Yeah! This is neat mama." Gaspar said jumping up and down with glee.

Smiling tolerantly, Feral said, "Gaspar stop jumping up and down. Casimir I said don't touch the buttons. That's your second warning."

Moments later the doors opened and the triplets dashed out but stopped when their mother snapped a command. They fell in behind him as he headed down the short hall to his office.

He sighed as he unlocked his office. He really should have his head examined for giving in to his three year old triplets when they begged to be allowed to go to work with him. Their father was out of town and they wanted to stay close to their mother. He hoped he wouldn't regret it. He had an important report to read and process and it was too classified and time sensitive to take home. It needed to be dealt with today.

He dug out their toys, coloring books and crayons and placed them on the coffee table. "Alright, remember what Mama told you when I allowed you to come. No running around, you may look out the windows, do some coloring or play with your toys quietly." He warned them.

They nodded their heads solemnly. He went to his desk, unlocked his file drawer, took out the special report and set to work. He was soon deeply involved with his work and since his triplets were quiet he never thought to look up.

Casimir was the instigator as he picked up a chair with Gaspar's help and took it to one of the many windows. Kiara followed along curious to see what Casimir was up to.

Casimir wanted a better look at the planes on the flight line below his mother's window but he was still too small to see over the window sill. The chair helped a little but was still not tall enough. He looked around and spotted a small round end table. He signaled his siblings and they helped him to haul the table to the chair and stacked it on top. It wobbled a bit but seemed stable enough.

With Gaspar's help, Casimir climbed onto the window sill then to the edge of the chair and on up to the top of the table. He was captivated. The view was spectacular. Below him Gasper and Kiara were getting impatient. They wanted a chance to see too. They hissed at their brother to let them have a turn.

Casimir waved an arm behind them to hang on but Kiara wasn't willing to wait. She tapped the chair with her fist to get her brother to climb down what she didn't count on was how unstable Casimir's perch was. It wobbled alarmingly then began to shift suddenly.

Casimir shrieked. Feral jerked his head up, shock ran down his spine as he leaped from his chair to try and catch his son but he was too far and the kitten sailed through the air and landed on the floor a short distance away to the crashing sound of the table and chair hitting the floor and the terrified wails of his siblings.

Reaching his son, he gently checked him over for any damage. The kitten was sobbing in upset then pain. One of his arms was at an awkward angle. Feral's heart sank, it appeared to be broken.

"Aw Casi, it's alright honey. You've hurt your arm. Just stay very still while Mama gets some help okay?" Feral soothed his son.

"Gaspar, Kiara hush now! Casimir will be alright but Mama needs you to be quiet and stay close to Casi till I call for help." He admonished his other two kits. When they were quiet and sitting close to Casimir, he went to his phone.

"This is Feral. I need medical assistance in my office on the double. I'm afraid my son may have broken his arm." Feral told the medic on duty. He was told they would be up in a few minutes.

Minutes later, a paramedic team walked into the Commander's office. Feral was on the floor cradling his son in his lap. Both medics dropped to their knees and one of them took a look at the kitten's arm.

"Okay, little guy, let's have a look shall we? I'll try not to hurt you too much but I need to look at it." He said as he gently ran his fingers down the arm. Casimir flinched and cried but tried to hold still. "Yep, afraid it's broken alright. We'll splint it here and take him down to the infirmary to cast it."

Gaspar and Kiara watched in fascination at all the medical gear the paramedics used. Soon Casimir's arm was splinted for the trip down to the infirmary to set the arm. They got ready to take him downstairs when Feral stopped them.

"Wait! I have sensitive documents on my desk I need to secure. Please hold Casi for a moment." Feral asked one of the paramedics.

"Sure Commander!" One said as he gently took the kitten from the Commander's arms. "There, there little one. Your Mama will be right back!" He soothed the still whimpering kitten.

Feral quickly secured the documents back into his desk then retrieved his son from the medic's arms. They trooped to the elevator together and were soon on the medical floor. The paramedics kept watch on the two other kittens while their mother carried their brother to a treatment room.

The paramedics found their paws full as Gaspar and Kiara tried to explore all the neat things they saw. They spent their time fishing the kittens out of rooms, closets, behind counters, and out of boxes of supplies. A thoroughly tired pair of paramedics were extremely glad when Feral appeared with his son in his arms and took charge of his rambunctious kittens.

Feral sighed. It had been a traumatic thing to see his kitten hurt. Casimir was wearing a cast and his siblings were trying to take a look at it as they made for the elevators again. Back in his office once more, he carefully laid his son on the couch to rest, firmly ordered the other two to sit down and color and not to bother their brother. He gave Casimir his favorite stuffed bear and told him to try and take a nap.

He returned the table and chair to their rightful place. Casimir had told him why he had done it in the first place. Picking both kittens up he carried them to the window and let them see what their brother had risked his neck to see. When they had seen their fill, he returned them to the floor at the coffee table and reiterated to be quiet and behave.

He returned to his desk and quickly finished his work so that he could get Casimir home and feed them all lunch. Sighing at last, he locked up the background papers and sealed the report that needed to be sent. He got up and stretched then walked over to his kittens who were busy drawing and coloring.

"Look Mama see my picture. I stayed in the lines." Kiara said proudly as she waved her book in her mother's face.

"That's very good, Kiara. Now let's pick up everything so we can go home and get some lunch, okay?" Feral said as he helped them gather up their stuff and put them in the carry bag. Casimir was sleeping so as soon as everything was secured, Feral went to his desk, got the report, slipped the carry bag strap over his shoulder then gently picked up his son cradling him close.

"Okay let's go!" He said herding his kittens before him reaching back to lock his office door. They trooped into the elevator for the ride down to the lobby.

The desk sergeant had heard about the emergency and called out to him as he headed across the lobby.

"Is your son alright, Commander. We heard he had a little accident." He asked concerned when he saw the cast on the kitten in the Commander's arms.

"He'll be alright, broke his arm doing something he shouldn't have, thank you for asking." Feral said politely and continued out the door for his hummer.

An officer heading for the stairs paused and offered his assistance.

"Let me help you get them in the car, sir."

"Thank you! Here's the key." Feral said gratefully. The officer quickly opened the doors and helped get each of the two kittens into their car seats while Feral took care of Casimir.

"There you go sir. Poor little guy how did he break his arm?" The officer asked curiously.

"He wanted to see the flight line better so climbed a chair with a table on top and took a swan dive from the top when it fell." Feral sighed shaking his head.

"Kittens! What won't they get into! Well I wish him a speedy recover sir. Have a better rest of the day." The officer said smiling. Feral thanked him. The officer saluted then turned and headed up the stairs.

Feral climbed into his hummer and drove home. The doorman and guard at Khan Towers rushed out to assist when they saw one of the kittens was injured. After answering their concerned questions Feral headed to their tower apartment. Once inside he took the still sleeping Casimir to his room and put him to bed. He would feed him when he woke up.

The other two kittens began complaining about being hungry as their mother contacted the kitchen for a meal to be prepared for them all. While they waited he took them to the TV room and turned on some cartoons.

"Watch some TV while your lunch is being made. Stay here and make no noise so Casimir can rest." Feral warned them then left to check on his injured kitten again before going to the living room to call his mate. Shere was not going to be happy but he didn't want his mate to hear about it from anyone else. He was right, Shere was upset and said he would be home tomorrow. Sighing tirededly, Feral closed his eyes and wished he could redo the day. Being a mother was harder than being Chief Enforcer.


End file.
